


take me on a whim

by fastestmanalive



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Thallen Week 2015, innuendos, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thallen Week Day 6: Pornstar/Escort/etc AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me on a whim

**Author's Note:**

> what??? a pornstar au rated T???  
> Anything Is Possible  
> ;)  
> as always thank you [barryolivers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/) for your help  
> title from Look How Far We've Come // Imagine Dragons (one day I'll stop doing this. today is not the day.)

Eddie _hated_ clubs.

The loud, terrible music gave him a headache, the bright neon flash lights hurt his eyes, and drunk people weren't his crowd, anyway.

And yes, he did realise how old that made him sound, thank you very much.

The only reason he'd let himself be convinced to come here was that he was new in town and his cousin had suggested he go out and make some new friends. Which wasn't easy for Eddie in the first place, _especially_ not in a place like this.

He regretted coming here – he didn't have any intention to get drunk, content with his single beer, and he was a terrible dancer. By the way, it wasn't like anyone would ask him to dance, anyway.

Eddie watched the people on the dance floor with a grim look, nursing his drink while trying not to grimace at the bitter taste. He let his eyes wander over the crowd, trying to make out individual faces, trying to think of backstories for them – what they had for breakfast, if they were here alone or with friends, what their hopes and dreams wer--

“ _Oh_.” Eddie choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken, wiping a hand over his mouth and setting his drink down. “Oh my god.”

Eddie was 80% sure he was dreaming – this could _not_ be _Flash Jordan_ , up and coming ( _literally_ , Eddie's brain supplied unhelpfully) porn actor, Eddie's _favourite_ (he'd seen all his films. multiple times.), casually talking and laughing with two women on the other side of the room. No way.

But it _was_ , Eddie found, it _was_ in fact him, because no one else smiled that way, no one else had those eyes, no one else--

“You okay?” Eddie jumped when the bartender tapped his arm. “Dude, you haven't moved in, like, five minutes. You need me to call a cab?”

“Uhm, no, I'm fine. Thank you.” Eddie forced a smile and stepped away from the bar, moving closer to _him_.

Eddie didn't know what to do; on the one hand, this was his one chance to meet him – and he suddenly realised he was acting like a teenager about to meet his favourite actor; which, technically, was true, but still –, on the other hand, he'd probably come off as a creepy stalker. Which he wasn't. Not really.

Eddie noticed that he was still walking towards _him_ , all of a sudden not in control of his own body anymore.

“Hi,” he heard himself say. He sounded hollow and overly friendly, and he didn't know if the smile he had on his lips was nice or creepy.

The other man looked at him in surprise, lips slightly parted – _focus, look into his eyes_ – and replied a little breathlessly. “Hi.”

To his shock, the man – Barry, as he introduced himself (and of course Eddie knew that his name couldn't have really been Flash Jordan, but he's still a little surprised at _Barry_ ) – accepts his offer of a drink, cheeks flushing as he grinned brightly.

They talked for a while, and Eddie found that it was almost too easy to talk to Barry – the man was charming in a clumsy way, funny, intelligent, excitable, absolutely _adorable_ when he started rambling about _science_ , of all things. Even though it was a little awkward for him first – how could he not picture Barry like in his... work; seriously, he was too gorgeous for his own good, even more so in person – Eddie quickly found himself relaxing and flirting unashamedly.

“So,” Barry started, ducking his head. “Why did you-- I mean, you could have invited _anyone_ in here for a drink... Why me?”

“Uhm, good question.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually... Okay, this might come off a bit – or a _lot_ – creepy, but I-- I've seen your work. Uh. All of it.”

Barry drew his eyebrows together, a confused smile spreading on his lips. “My work? You mean at the--” He cut himself off, eyes wide. “Oh god.”

Eddie winced. “I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--”

“No. I mean, no, that's not me. It's my brother.”

Eddie stared, jaw slack. “Wh-- Your _brother_?!”

Barry nodded, his smile turning sad. “I knew this was too good to be true. This-- This happens all the time; nice, gorgeous people talking to me because they know _my brother_.” He shook his head. “I should go.”

“No.” Eddie carefully laid a hand on Barry's arm; the other man looked down at it, then back up with raised eyebrows. “I mean, yeah, I did approach you because of... that. But. I like you. You're sweet and funny and smart and _insanely_ attractive and there's something...” He trailed off, distracted by the grin on Barry's face.

“So... You actually wanna talk to _me_ and not meet my twin brother like everyone else?”

“I wanna talk to you, get to know you, I-- Yes.” Eddie bit his lip as Barry laughed.

“That's-- Yeah, I think that can be arranged.”

Eddie hummed. “But I do have one question.”

“Shoot.”

“You're twins... Does that mean--?”

“Oh.” Barry smirked. “Being twins doesn't mean looking the exact same _everywhere_. I think you'll find my dear brother is lacking in _some_ departments.”

 

 


End file.
